Zinnia Sbiadisce Rapidamente
by Spylace
Summary: And the sky began to clear but not in a way everyone would have liked. Warning: character deaths all around


**(x)Title: **Zinnia Sbiadisce Rapidamente

**(x)Summary:** And the sky began to clear but not in a way everyone would have liked.

**(x)Rating: T**

**(x)Warnings:** Character deaths

**(x)A.N.:** It was a writer's block I swear! I didn't mean to kill everyone! Well everyone but Tsuna (who actually dies in the manga) Hope everyone is having a blast on their summer holidays. And yes I am well aware that my Italian sucks

.

.

Lambo Bovino dies young

_._

There is an ambush. He later realizes that he should have known already (_some things are too good to be true_) but hindsight is 20/20 and at any rate he is young (_only 16_) and equitable with something very stupid. He thinks that he wouldn't mind, he thinks that he would welcome it, the humiliation dabbed with anger if he survives this and he knows that he probably won't. Explosions go off wildly in their startlingly beautiful colors and men and women die at his side one by one. He has fallen to his old habits again (_stop being a crybaby_) and his nose runs awfully wet just like his eyes and his mouth and his legs which someone straddles in an attempt to clamp the flow. He screams wildly like a child, too young to be here, too young to even consider being here but he is here, with most of his 118 (_and falling fast_) pounds of blood, flesh and bone lying in the dust.

Lambo Bovino dies young, barely 16, in the first battle against the Millefiore Famiglia.

.

.

Sasagawa Ryohei dies fighting

.

Sasagawa Ryohei sees his sister all pretty and dolled up in a yellow summer dress that had boys staring for miles and even the 10th Vongola (_he was the only one she really had her eyes for remember?_) blushing red.

Red, that's an extreme color isn't it?

Red is the color that comes off of his fists when he strikes too hard, too fast, even for the sun-flames to regenerate the shattered skin and bones. His knuckles have turned to all but pulp so the distressed Kangaryuu licks them clean and even then he sees red, red, red, all over her muzzle and himself. It was red that was all over his baby sister Kyoko when the Millefiore Famiglia rained bullets down upon them, the same red that flowed from him and all beings around them.

He failed Kyoko, he failed his baby sister, if he can't protect his own blood what makes him eligible to become a guardian of all things? So he keeps fighting even when there are warnings called and water splashes into vision and cleanses his view of all things red (_it's Yamamoto, it will always be Yamamoto cleaning up in the end_) and he smashes his fist in the other man's jaw as he struggles out of the bear hug (_"dammit, it's not your fault!"_) and pushes him away. He sprints up the stairs where a funeral wreath awaits him like a lazy god perched across his marble throne. His first punch craters the walls and the storm flames disintegrate (_eats through_) the floor. He sobs out his sister's name, his family's name, his comrades' names and his friends' names.

When the building collapses on them, the Vongola's Sun Guardian is still fighting.

.

.

Mukuro Dokuro dies in a dream

.

Chrome gained the ability to construct her own vital organs. Mukuro became free to explore the world on his own. He tasted dream of some and brought nightmares onto others. He submitted to the Vongola's command because he understood above all else that he had responsibilities and the young man had a promise to fulfill. Mukuro Dokuro has never needed his body to travel, always preferring to hijack another's (_Lanchia is his favorite by far_) because his businesses tended to get messy and he so despised messy things. He knows this to be his greatest strength but the greatest weakness for sleeping bodies tended to be vulnerable and awfully tempting to kill. When he receives news that the Millefiore is hunting down every last trace of the Vongola's six guardians, he hesitates in the exploration of an elderly man's mind.

But he isn't surprised when he feels the connection between his body and soul fragment and flickers (_for a moment Chrome's heartbeats keep him there_) out of existence.

.

.

Yamamoto Takeshi dies in pain

.

His vision goes perfectly white when the girl cleaves through his spine with a watery hand, soaking the back of his shirt and turning up with pink swirls on the other side. Her fingers grope for her intended target (_because he is hardly a threat to anyone else_) and dot the violet tie with dampness before withdrawing. Yamamoto's eyes roll skyward as he collapses to his knees, his breath expelled through the hole on his chest, delicate spinal nerves spilling out back. He suffers in pain because the funeral wreath's aim wasn't exact and there is blood and water filling his lungs now making it hard for him to breathe and his head rolls as Hibari spits into his face when he should really going after the naked girl who moves like water and something is wrong because he can't _think_ without choking in agony and he can't even do that anymore because his lungs fail to cooperate and he feels the pain acutely (_it feel as though one of Gokudera's bombs has gone off in his chest cavity_) and he wants to scream it out for the world to hear because even he can't bear it anymore and all the while he thought he had a pretty good pain threshold but Hibari's shaking him (_shaking an injured person is the worst thing to do but Hibari is shaking him_) and Yamamoto can't make him stop as he slumps over the man and signs the expensive jacket in his blood but he really doesn't because black doesn't stain and he's trying to breathe again except he remembers (_duh_) lungs gone and it hurts so bad and...

.

.

Dokuro Chrome dies grieving

.

Sometimes she wonders if Mukuro would have stayed with her had she never learned how to form her own organs. But then she would have been a liability and more than anything she wants to be of some help. But in her room, in the dark where the illusions are at their strongest she has become a collateral damage of when her (_stronger, better_) counterpart was assassinated and she weeps into the sheets because she knows already despite everyone's words that she is useless (_broken_) and she will never have the courage to fight again.

Others will find her in the morning when a maid, a mafia member, perhaps Haru or I-pin or someone else screams shrill enough to raise an alarm. Until then, cocooned in her bed of satin, Chrome grieves.

.

.

Hibari Kyouya dies alone

.

He knows he is one of the last (_is it surprising? Really?_) guardians left. He also knows that the other side too has taken heavy casualties and there is just one funeral wreath left for hint to hunt. The last funeral wreath is a pretty thing, small and girl-shaped with flat chest and slim hips that show a promise of filling. The girl glares at him spitefully and curses him for taking away her family, the scarred one, the leader, the masked one (_who had been just as beautiful as the leader underneath it all_), and the crazy one (_though to be fair, they were all insane_). She escaped last time and last time someone had been killed for it. But she is here now, his prize, the last of the funeral wreaths trapped under his frigid gaze. Her limbs begin to dissolve but he is quicker. He fires a stun gun and watches distastefully as she writhes, her form crackling as she turns her maddened eyes towards him. At her last attempt at breaking free she engulfs him and his skin fizzes and smokes as electricity reaches him too. She gives out long before she can smother him but Hibari falls because his legs no longer work.

Hibari dies alone in the alleyway covered by a ragged cloak, surrounded by puddles of mysteriously blue water.

.

.

Gokudera dies happy

.

They have reached the pinnacle of the war, they no longer fight and the only thing they can do is ensure that the leaders are safe and the next generation safe and as the last guardian standing, Gokudera considers it his duty to see this through.

"Gokudera...!"

"Run 10th! I'll hold them off! I'll hold them all off!"

Tsuna is crying, the Vongola's 10th head is crying for a little fish like him and he feels warm, even feels loved as the brunette sprints past and he pushes a button to detonate the entire hallway. It echoes and rumbles and he feels a spell of euphoria at the scent of fresh gunpowder and smoke. He crawls against the wall, his right sleeve empty and bloody (_when did that happen?_) and his left hand reaching for that one last cigarette. He breathes with the imagined smoke, he breathes and thinks that this might be what heaven kind of feels like and he closes his eyes only to open them again.

Lambo is there (_still 16_) looking impatient,

"_**Took you long enough."**_

He knows himself to be dreaming,

"_Get up herbivore, we haven't got all day."_

"_We must hurry to the EXTREME!"_

"_Kufufu..."_

"_Come on..." _

A voice, a hand and familiar faces

"_...We've been waiting for you..."_

Gokudera smiles and snaps the cigarette between his teeth.

"...alright..."

He dies happy


End file.
